


artwork related to "and a place to rest my head"

by ceteiq



Series: "and a place to rest my head" [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Babies, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homelessness, Mpreg, Poverty, Siblings, Taverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/pseuds/ceteiq
Summary: A collection of drawings and 3D renders based on my fic "and a place to rest my head."
Series: "and a place to rest my head" [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719994
Comments: 143
Kudos: 324





	1. drawing of homeless pregnant jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a drawing I did of Jaskier just before his arrival at Szymon's inn, when he's pregnant and homeless and rather worse for the wear. idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so for some reason i wanted to draw this. i have never been a digital art person and i haven't done any art at all for like... six years so the quality is questionable, but when inspiration hits you gotta go with it lol. i thought maybe my readers would find it interesting so i decided i might as well post it too??? don't judge it too harshly haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jask. :(


	2. drawing of jaskier and rian at szymon's inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! i decided to draw another picture based on my fic. here's jaskier and rian as they were when geralt met them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to update the main fic tomorrow!


	3. render of rian and szymon at the inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, here's my first 3D render related to my fic! i imagine this being when rian is like one or two years old, and jaskier is in heat and therefore not allowed out of their bedroom, so it falls to little baby rian to go downstairs and beg szymon for food. and of course szymon is an asshole about it, as evidenced in this pic as he taunts rian with a plate of food while rian cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've recently gotten into 3D rendering with Daz 3D! this is the first render i've ever published anywhere. more renders to come in the future probably; they're very fun.


	4. render of rian and baby elodie with their dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the happy little family! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i am SO sorry i haven't updated the main fic in so long. i'm working on it, i promise! i've just been so busy. :'(
> 
> but, to tide you over, here's a 3D render i made of rian holding baby elodie as geralt and jaskier sit beside them, looking on fondly. it warmed my heart greatly to create, and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> also, please forgive the fact that geralt and jaskier don't exactly look like themselves... it's really hard to recreate people's actual likenesses lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 comments are greatly greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> (sad ficlet set at szymon's inn to come later tonight, btw!)


	5. render of geralt and pregnant jaskier in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 3D render i did of geralt cuddling in bed with a pregnant jaskier ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i'm working on the next chapter, i promise, but here's another render! an mpreg one this time <3 i hope you enjoy!
> 
> warnings: mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for looking! let me know your thoughts in the comments :D talk to you soon


	6. render of rian and elodie as adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! i asked on twitter what render you wanted to see next, and the winner was rian and elodie as adults! so here it is! yes, they look like they're posing for a photo... no, cameras did not exist in the middle ages... idk lol. i just liked the way this pose looked haha! i hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) more writing and renders to come soon


	7. render of geralt holding baby elodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made another 3D render! this time it's geralt holding little baby elodie. she's maybe like one year old here or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it! thanks for your support of my renders! also, the next chapter of the main fic is about two-thirds written, so that should be coming in the next few days.
> 
> if you have any requests for other renders, please let me know!!! :D


	8. render of the family together at the coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geralt, jaskier, rian, and elodie at the coast <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i asked on twitter what my next 3D render shouldl depict, and the winner was something with the whole family a year or two from now. so here they are— geralt, jaskier, and the kids together at the coast! 
> 
> elodie is like two here and rian is seven. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for looking! i hope you like it! :)
> 
> also, i updated the main fic a few days ago if you didn't see that, and the next update should be soon!


	9. render of the family (toon version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 3D render! this one was fun. i've never done anything with a cartoony style before. and i love how smol rian and elodie are.
> 
> update for my main fic will be coming within a few days!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for looking!! aren't they so cute? ;_; i imagine their little matching outfits come from the kind tailor in the next town over.
> 
> i also made a deviantart account today, and i'll post my art related to this fic there too from now on (in addition to here). so feel free to follow me [there](https://www.deviantart.com/ceteiq) if you want!
> 
> and i posted a ficlet today of jaskier's conversation with netti at the brothel, based on the previous chapter of my main fic. you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961874). :)


	10. renders of teenage jaskier and baby rian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i wanted to make some renders showing 14-year-old jaskier and little baby rian, so here they are! one where jaskier is tickling rian, and where jaskier is holding rian while szymon's shadow looms over them.
> 
> originally i made jaskier be covered in bruises, as he always was at szymon's inn, but then when i looked at the completed renders, the bruises made them feel really fucking grim, even if they were technically realistic according to my story. so i made new versions where jaskier isn't bruised, and those are the ones i'll post here. but i will link to the originals in the end notes.
> 
> also idk if anyone actually would wonder about this ( **TW** for mentions of childhood malnutrition), but the reason why rian looks relatively chubby and healthy here is that he's still nursing. (eventually szymon did order jaskier to stop nursing, because clients were complaining that he smelled like milk, and once he stopped, rian started to become malnourished. but that happened after these renders are set)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for looking! jaskier loves rian so much :( even though everything sucks :(
> 
> P.S. [i updated my fic today!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559/chapters/69220023)
> 
> and here are the original versions where jaskier has been visibly abused:  
> jaskier tickling rian: <https://i.imgur.com/4fgGfpX.png> ( **TW** for bruises and implied child abuse)  
> jaskier holding rian while szymon's shadow looms: <https://i.imgur.com/Nk0SAHr.png> ( **TW** for bruises and implied child abuse)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [ceteiq](https://ceteiq.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [ceteiq](https://twitter.com/ceteiq)


End file.
